Calendario de Cumpleaños
Pongan su firma y el dia para saber en que mes cumplen. Es muy facil y así uno sabe en que mes y dia cumplen, solo sigan las instrucciones. Forma de colocarse #Pon el dia de tu cumple en la sección del mes que cumples. Ej: Agosto: Dia 13 #Pon tu firma al lado del dia de tu cumple y listo. Ej: Agosto: Dia 13. Archivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif¡El editor mas divertido! Dejame un mensaje o lee mi sagaArchivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif 18:32 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Enero *Día 2 de enero Rasphberry!! Love~ 20:01 16 dic 2011 (UTC) *DÍA 4 de enero Archivo:Cara_de_Togekiss_serie.png el psiquico Archivo:Caras_mm_brillantes_honchkrow_shyni.pngdejame un mensaje Archivo:Caras_mm_brillantes_porygon-z_shyni.png si es que no me duermo Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.png o mira mi blog Archivo:Caras_mm_brillantes_latios_shyni.png17:26 7 dic 2011 (UTC) *DÍA 8 DE ENERO.SE APROXMA 1313 Pili c: *Día 14 de enero ¡EL MEJOR! ¡Vamos ha hacer unos chorizillos! ¡Kamikazae!¡ Lee pokémon rumble adventures! 12:11 8 jun 2012 (UTC) *Día 21! Archivo:SUICUNE_I.gifVisitame... Archivo:GLACEON_I.gif Deja un mensaje Archivo:Zorua_Icon.gifPero lee mi saga ;)Archivo:UMBREON_I.gif 19:31 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *El 27 n_n [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Yo soy la luna llena ']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|''' ¿Y tú?]] 17:28 9 may 2012 (UTC) *Día 30 XD Arepius wey visitame OuuO XD 15:16 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Febrero *Día 11 [[User:Dark PikaDex|~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 21:58 30 nov 2011 (UTC) *Día 13 Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 20:11 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Marzo *Marzo 13(y si se olvidan como en este año les pego chicles en la cabeza ED)Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!]] 22:46 14 oct 2011 (UTC) *17 de Marzo link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'''Campeonempoleon]]link=User blog:Campeonempoleon *25 de Marzo El gran DavidArchivo:Mini_David.pngSu poderoso Dark CharizardArchivo:Mini_de_Dark_Charizard.pngY su gran SalamenceArchivo:Salamence_mini.jpg 15:28 17 ene 2012 (UTC) *26 de Marzo The Crack's Day Archivo:Emblema_de_DLGS.pngCuando Fabia está en peligro, yo acudo en su ayudaArchivo:Rayman_tira_bola.gif 17:02 25 mar 2012 (UTC) *5 de Marzo Demonboy X 01:03 9 may 2012 (UTC) Abril *Día 2 Archivo:Oshawott_NB.gif El detective Oshawott y su ayudante minccino 18:36 12 oct 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Oshawott_NB.gif *dia 3 Adicto a Yugioh duelist of the roses :D 01:42 6 feb 2012 (UTC) *Dia 8 [[User:Dark LUGIA098|''@Lugia]] 'antes conocido como hydreigon525' [[User talk:Dark LUGIA098|¿Quieres algo?]] [[User blog:Dark LUGIA098|Comenta]] [[Tridi dex|Visita mi dex]] [[Pablo|y mi oc]] [[Clan Pokefanon |C.P]] 18:40 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 11 El mejor Dios. *Dia 12 Archivo:Delcatty_Pt.pngLa fan Nº1 de Delcatty Archivo:Delcatty_Pt.png *Dia 17 Maacaa 15:39 3 abr 2012 (UTC) *Dia 19 Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Abra_mini.gify participa en mi concurso Archivo:Kadabra_mini.gif 17:50 15 oct 2011 (UTC) *dia 21Gran deoxis 15:18 3 abr 2012 (UTC) *Dia 24 Marc Gonzalez 15:24 3 abr 2012 (UTC) *Dia 29 ~Archivo:Darkrai_Mini_MM.pngThe Master of The Dark Archivo:Genesect_Mini.png Mayo *Dia 7. El ranger total Archivo:Primo Ranger Mini.pngY su fiel compañero StarlyArchivo:Starly mini.gifY su pequeño RoggenrolaArchivo:Cara de Roggenrola by Pokemon-Diamond.png 17:07 13 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 8 Archivo:CHARMELEON_I.gifJuan! Quieres dejarme un mensaje? Quieres ver mi serie? Archivo:Juan_cuadro.png *Día 14 Archivo:Mandibuzz_icon-1-.png(L) Layla ^u^: Dejame Mensajes :D! Visita mi dex, si quieres Jalea Dex Archivo:Skitty_mini.gif *Día 18Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif17:23 15 oct 2011 (UTC) *El 22 Archivo:Koffing_mini.gifUsuario:PkmnArchivo:Koffing_mini.gif 11:51 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *Dia 24. El Maestro del Suspense 18:36 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 27 Archivo:Purrloin NB.pngArchivo:Skitty NB.pngArchivo:Meowth NB.png¡Conocedme!¡Hablad conmigo!Archivo:Purrloin NB.pngArchivo:Skitty NB.pngArchivo:Meowth NB.png 17:27 15 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 28. †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 13:51 14 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 29 --: Meta Knight 4142, Hablamos? 21:32 6 feb 2012 (UTC) *Día 31 Archivo:Victini_NB.gifLa fanática de Victini.Archivo:Victini_NB.gif 19:14 9 may 2012 (UTC) Junio *Dia 1ºUltra Gallade 22:03 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 5 Archivo:Mini_mew.gifEsta epoca es tan dulce. Hay gente [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|que no lo cree, pero '¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Mini_mew.gif 22:18 30 nov 2011 (UTC) *Dia 7ºLa ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 17:14 9 may 2012 (UTC) *Día 14 MasterTuren (L) *Dia 17º P.H.12¿cual es tu proxima conquista? 17:49 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Julio *Dia 1 Archivo:PICHU_I.gifEl rey de los pikachus, contacta conmigo Archivo:PIKACHU_I.gifY no te olvides de visitar mi region Archivo:026-RAICHU.gif 17:29 9 may 2012 (UTC) *Dia 8 ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 15:12 13 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 10 --Arceus24274 20:59 8 may 2012 (UTC)Arceus24274 *Dia 14.Master pokemon 2000 17:28 15 oct 2011 (UTC) 17:21 15 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 16 Elglaceoncreciente. 13:09 14 dic 2011 (UTC) *Día 26.Archivo:Swampert mini.gifYo soy yo Tú eres túArchivo:Marshtomp mini.gifQuién es más tonto de los dos?Archivo:Mudkip mini.gif 20:58 12 dic 2011 (UTC) *Día 26 8D espeon114 16:07 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Agosto *Dia 13. Archivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif¡El editor mas divertido! Dejame un mensaje o lee mi sagaArchivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif 18:32 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 16.Archivo:Pikachu_NB.gifArchivo:Lucario_NB_variocolor.gifMatamanplay y Yo Recuerda leer mi serieArchivo:Umbreon_NB_variocolor.gifArchivo:Rayquaza_NB_variocolor.gif 21:20 8 feb 2012 (UTC) *Día 19 GotrunksMegaGuerrero 15:16 14 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 19 millo, chili y maiz Archivo:Mis_tres_lideres_favoritos.png y pansage, panpour y pansearArchivo:Mis_tres_pokes_favoritos.png 21:50 6 jun 2012 (UTC) 15:11 6 jun 2012 (UTC) 20:08 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Septiembre *yo tambien el dia 8 El Sableye Acecha en las sombras 17:52 12 mar 2012 (UTC) *Dia 13 Yo yo y solo yo *Dia 16 no es tonto quien pregunta,sino que el que no pregunta 18:38 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *El de arriba O3O Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 20:07 12 nov 2011 (UTC) *Día 29, the aura is with my... 15:01 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 29, 'Archivo:RioluSS.gifXxCashxX By the power of Thunder!Archivo:piedratrueno.png Lee mi serie!' Octubre *Día 5 'Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves...' 'lee si quieres... Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 17:23 9 may 2012 (UTC) *Día 13 Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 18:56 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 22 Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 22:19 30 nov 2011 (UTC) *Día 29! ''' Puffle Dime lo que Quieras Lée mi serie! *Día 30 Demonfabio 15:30 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Noviembre *Dia 04 Renzo5X 03:03 25 abr 2012 (UTC)Frogiant y Renzo5XRenzo5X 03:03 25 abr 2012 (UTC) *Dia 16 Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:00 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 24Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gifte gusta pachirisu 18:05 17 oct 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif Diciembre *Día 2 Yo y Pichu Cumplimos ese Dia :)Archivo:Cara_de_Mi_OC.pngArchivo:Cara_Pichu_picoreja.png *Día 4 Ayrto 20:34 1 abr 2012 (UTC) *Día 12 santisgo 19:01 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 14 Aqui va la firma ¿no? 14:58 13 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 19 мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 18:35 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 29